


Dates and Cuttlebones.

by LeotheLionathefootofOrion



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Together, John has a turtle, Laf has a cat, M/M, Meet-Cute, Snowed In, Vet surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeotheLionathefootofOrion/pseuds/LeotheLionathefootofOrion
Summary: John takes his pet turtle for a checkup at the vet’s, gets snowed in, and meets a handsome stranger.All in all, it’s a pretty good night.





	Dates and Cuttlebones.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galacticstylinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticstylinson/gifts).



> First of all - apologies for a how late this is, it was meant to be a Christmas gift but I got sick and couldn’t finish it until today. Sorry!
> 
> Second - this is such a stupid story I can’t believe I wrote it, but I think you’ll like it anyway. Sorry for any glaring errors, I’m bad at editing.
> 
> Thirdly - I hope 2018 is good to you (all of you) - be safe, be happy, be strong.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

John huffed, breath misting the air as he lugged the heavy tank up the street as fast as he possibly could. It was heavier than he’d expected and he had to be quick. Martin was already sick, and John didn’t want him catching a cold to make things even worse (could turtles catch colds? John wasn’t sure, but he wasn’t about to take a chance).

Luckily, the transport tank was a top of the range model with built in UV lamps and water heating systems, so Martin didn’t seem too bothered by the cold. John’s father would have a fit if he knew the money he’d sent as a birthday gift had been spent on expensive turtle keeping equipment, but what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. And if it made Martin happy then John didn’t really care. The turtle was floating lightly in the corner where he’d been all day. He didn’t even look up as John finally reached the door of the vets, kicked away the snow in his path, and stepped inside.

The place was mostly deserted, which was no particular surprise to John. It had been snowing for the better part of the day and now it was dark. Besides which, most people were still celebrating the holidays. Not exactly the most popular time to be visiting a vet’s surgery. John signed in with the receptionists and carried Martin’s tank over to the waiting area, where he sat down, a few seats away from another young man with a large cat basket in his lap.

The man looked over curiously at John’s tank. He was a good looking guy with deep, soulful eyes, and long hair pulled back from his face casually. He smiled at John, and John found it completely impossible not to smile back at him. From inside the car basket, he heard a long, low yowl. 

“Virginia!” The man scolded, peeping in at the animal inside. “That’s no way to introduce yourself to a stranger. How rude.” His eyes twinkled with humour as he looked up at John again. “You’ll have to excuse her. She strained her paw jumping from the top of my wardrobe. If anybody tries to tell you that cats always land on their feet, be sure to correct them.”

John grinned. “What was she doing on top of your wardrobe?”

The man shook his head. “Pining for her true owner. I’m just looking after her, see? ‘Cause daddy’s gone to France to see his relatives, hasn’t he?” He addressed the cat, who purred sadly in response. 

“Laff might just kill me if he finds out something happened to his baby, so I thought I’d better bring her in here and make sure she’s okay. She doesn’t appreciate the cat basket but it’s for her own good!”

John found himself laughing again. Rarely had a conversation with a stranger made him feel so good. “Well, I hope she feels better soon - and learns her lesson about the dangers of furniture!” He replied, with a wide smile.

“Thank you - I hope she does too! What’ve you got in there?” The stranger asked, moving himself and the cat basket closer, to get a better look. John flushed slightly and glanced down at Martin. “He’s a red eared slider.” John answered. “And his name’s-“

“Martin Luther King Jr the turtle?” The nurse’s assistant called from the doorway. John suddenly felt the urge to smash his head repeatedly against the nearest wall. What had possessed him to give the vet Martin’s full name when he’d booked the appointment?

The handsome stranger raised his eyebrows, but he was smiling as though genuinely thought the name was a good one. “You name your pets after national heroes? You know what? You’re alright with me.”

John was too busy blushing and moving Martin’s tank towards the door to reply. He should have known that he’d find some way to embarrass himself in front of a cute guy. Things always seemed to go that way with him.

 

John felt a little better when he carried Martin’s tank out of the surgery and back into the waiting area. Luckily, Martin was suffering from a simple vitamin deficiency which could be easily corrected with a change in diet. John sighed and prepared himself to emerge into the cold - but as he reached the door to the street, he pushed and found that it wouldn’t budge.

He put Martin’s tank down, and tried again, this time using his shoulder. Still, nothing happened. He called over the receptionist and they tried together - nothing happened. 

“We must be snowed in.” The receptionist said grimly, looking out of the window into the dark street. “The snow was really coming down while you were inside. Don’t see that there’s much we can do.”

John swallowed hard and looked down at Martin. How long would the batteries in the portable tank last? Martin couldn’t go without heat and his UV lamp for long. John shivered and sat down, pulling the tank onto his knees. Martin looked up at him with beady eyes, as though asking what the problem was.

“Hey, what’s the problem? You’re white as a ghost.” A hand came down on John’s shoulder and he jumped slightly, looking up. It was the handsome stranger from earlier. Suddenly, all the color returned to John’s cheeks in a rush, and he found it very hard to find the right words to speak.

“W-We’re snowed in.” He said anxiously. His hands trembled as he spoke. “A-And Martin can’t stay in this tank for long. I-I have to get home and I don’t know what to do...” he trailed off and clenched his hands to stop their trembling. He felt so stupid!

“Hey. It’s ok. Don’t panic.” The hand on his shoulder came gently down his arm and squeezed his trembling hand. “I have a friend who lives a few block away. I can call him and have him come to dig us out. It won’t take more than half an hour, I promise.” The stranger smiled softly. “You got a name I can call you by? Or do you prefer to be known as turtle guy?”

“Turtle guy is fine.” John found himself laughing in spite of everything. “But I really prefer John.”

The stranger grinned, and to John’s surprise, kissed his cheek gently. “I’m glad to meet you John. I’m Alex. Now, come over here where it’s warmer while I call my friend. Then you can tell me more about Martin, and why on earth you decided to give his full name over the phone.”

 

Alex was true to his word. His friend Herc turned up within half an hour and dug them out within a few minutes. Unfortunately, the roads were pretty blocked up with snow and traffic, but Alex kindly offered to help John carry Martin’s tank home while Herc took Virginia home in her cat basket.

“She should be fine as long as she rests that paw up, so hopefully Laff won’t murder me any time soon.” Alex explained. He was supporting one side of the tank while John took the other. They were walking quickly so as to get home without anybody getting frost bite, or worse. It didn’t take too long, with the two of them carrying the heavy tank. And soon they arrived outside of John’s apartment block.

“You don’t have to help me carry it up. I can take the elevator.” John said, with a warm yet shy smile. Alex returned it and shrugged.

“I don’t mind, I’ve got nothing to do ‘til tomorrow. Unless you’d rather I didn’t come up, y’know? I don’t want to intrude.” They reached the elevator and stopped in front of it, each holding an end of the tank. For a moment their eyes met, and Alex’s eyes were full of something that made John want to bite his lip and shiver - and of course, he couldn’t help blushing an even deeper red.

“Oh. I’d like you to come up. If you don’t mind. I don’t usually do this kinda thing but, uh, I think I’ll make an exception. Since you’ve been so kind.” He half stumbled over his words. Martin swam between them, blissfully unaware of what was going on, which was probably for the best. He was only a very young turtle.

Alex grinned, and leaned across to kiss John’s cheek for a second time that day.

“I’m glad to hear that, John. C’mon, then. Let’s go.”

They stepped into the elevator together, where they placed Martin’s tank on the floor (John half covered it with his hoody) - and found their hands otherwise occupied for the several minutes it took for the elevator to reach the top floor and John’s apartment.

 

The next morning, Martin Luther King Jr the turtle found a extra large helping of grated carrot (a particular favourite treat of his) in his tank. And although he was unaware that his trip to the vets had changed John’s life forever in the very best way, it shouldn’t be doubted that even he noticed the huge smile on John’s face as Alex kissed him goodbye that next morning, with promises of dates and cuttlebones to come.

John had always known that having a turtle in his life would improve things immeasurably. And he was glad that he had been proved right.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos and suggestions are absolutely vital to my writing process and I will love you forever if drop me a line in the comment box. Thank you!


End file.
